


Victory

by Talulabelle



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Dom!Loki, F/M, Spanking, creative usage of a ping pong paddle, yay smut!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talulabelle/pseuds/Talulabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki introduces Darcy to alternative uses of a ping pong paddle. Darcy approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crazy game of...ping pong?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/445001) by [Talulabelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talulabelle/pseuds/Talulabelle). 



> A bonus scene for Crazy game of...ping pong? You don't necessarily have to read that to get this, but, hey, who am I to tell you not to read my other fics? 
> 
> Also a big thanks to [Sigridhr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigridhr/pseuds/Sigridhr) for looking this over. I'm sorry I killed you with porn. (Not really. <3)

The air in the room shifts then, and she knows it’s not just because she’s standing in her underoos and tanktop with Loki grinning at her like a cat who’s just caught a mouse. They stare at eachother for a long while, the silence bordering on suffocating and she’s practically squirming under his intense gaze when he finally utters a single word.

“Strip.”

Nobody, man or woman, has ever been able to make one word sound so commanding, sexy and dangerous all at once.

“Excuse me?” She quirks a brow at him, arms still firmly crossed and for a long while she totally forgets the context of the situation and what they had both agreed to.

“I won your little tournament, and if I am correct I do believe that warrants a prize. Now, _strip_.”

This time the word was far more commanding and she wouldn’t put it past him to have some sort of magical influence behind it. Either way, she’s not about to ignore him and despite her better judgement telling her otherwise, she starts to shed her remaining clothes. She’s never exactly been the shy one (streaking dares, skinny dipping, flashing at parties) and she’s far from virginal (college, ‘nuff said) but there’s something entirely different about being naked in front of Loki. But she manages to keep her hands at her sides, until he stalks towards her like a goddamn predator about to pounce on its prey and she can’t help but make a rather futile effort at covering herself up.

Loki only ‘tsks’ her and she’s ready to spout out something snarky and biting but can’t because then he’s kissing her.

Kissing Loki is like how she imagines skydiving feels like. Dangerous and insane but exhilarating and freeing and so damn good. His fingers weave into her hair, holding her head in place while his lips attack hers, leaving her breathless and dizzy and so very, very turned on. 

She’s never made a big deal out of kissing until this moment.

When the kiss abruptly ends and Loki backs away a few paces she almost falls but manages to catch her balance at the last moment.

“Where were we? Ah, yes. Our little arrangement. I’d very much like for my prize to bend over the table.”

“What?” Her eyes narrow to stare at him, but all he does is stare back and raise a very sophisticated eyebrow. She sighs. “Right, right. Prize and all that.” 

The ping pong table is cold against her bare chest, causing already perked nipples to harden even more but she finds a somewhat comfortable position. Or as comfortable as you could get when you were bent over a table while completely naked. She assumes Loki is still behind her, which is equal parts embarrassing and hot because he’s certainly getting a good view right now. He must really be taking advantage of this fact, because nothing happens for what feels like an eternity, and when his hand slowly glides down her back she almost jumps. His only response to this is a low chuckle deep in his throat.

It’s probably one of the sexiest things she’s ever heard.

“Have you ever been spanked, Miss Lewis?”

She’s about to answer him when (what she assumes is) the ping pong paddles comes smacking down against her ass. 

Darcy lets out a yelp along with a few choice words that would even have Tony blushing.

Loki chuckles.

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’, then.”

And before she can respond, he swats her again. This time she’s expecting it, but she still lets out a tiny yelp. It stings, but there’s a heat to it that hurts in all the right ways. Which is weird, because sure, she’s tried a few things but getting wet from a spanking was never something she’s thought to try. But she is getting wet, a fact that has not been missed by Loki because after he swats her once more with the paddle, he runs his free hand down the curve of her ass and between her legs. He wastes no time in seeking out her clit, which draws a whimper from her as he starts to roll it between his thumb and forefinger. 

Then another swat, this one a little lower and a little harder, and instead of a yelp she lets out a quiet moan. This must please Loki because she’s rewarded by two of his fingers thrusting into her cunt.

A pattern starts then; thrust-swat-thrust-swat.

She’s not sure how long this goes on for, but it’s long enough to get her off. Her climax hits her so hard she almost sees stars and she really hopes that nobody is near the lounge because she’s fairly certain that the scream echoing in the room is her’s. There’s a vague awareness of the sound of shifting leather, and hot breath against her ear as Loki leans in.

“That’s a good girl.” He’s _petting_ her as he says this, one hand softly stroking her back and the other her hair, which normally would be completely patronizing and demeaning, but instead it feels tender and sweet and caring. “Are you ready for more?”

“Oh god, yes.”

He laughs at this, and then she laughs too when she catches the humor behind her choice of words. She starts to push herself up then, fully intent on enjoying round two when a low growl from Loki halts her movements. The hand stroking her hair moves to the back of her neck to keep her in place, his grip firm but not bruising.

“My victory, my prize. I shall take you as I please.” His grip on her neck tightens just slightly, and then he thrusts his cock into her with one move of his hips. He pauses for a beat to place a soft kiss to her shoulder blade before he sets an almost brutal pace. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoes throughout the room and only one thought occupies her mind: Loki is fucking her.

Something in her brain disconnects a little at this realization, which is fine with her because now is not the time to overthink things and analyze the situation. Now is the time to enjoy the feeling of him inside of her, of how she knows she’ll be walking funny tomorrow and can’t seem to give a damn about that fact. Or how he can’t seem to get enough of ghosting his lips across her neck, her shoulders, down her spine.

Loki’s climax is nearly as intense as hers, and moments later they tumble to the floor in a sweaty mess of tangled limbs and heaving chests. He surprises her by shifting around so that her head can rest against his shoulder and throws an arm around her. The move is part-tender, part-possessive, and she’s not sure which part she likes more.

Silence settles over them for the next little while as they just lay there on the floor. Which is surprisingly comfortable and warm for a floor, and she has to wonder if Loki is using some sort of spell. She wants to ask him, but instead she gets out a rather breathy, “Mondays. It always makes Mondays better.” Her gaze shifts up just in time to catch the grin that slowly spreads across Loki’s lips.

“Then I shall just have to see what can be done to make every day better.”

Darcy fully approves of this.


End file.
